Naruto Uzumaki (NejiHyuga2)
| birthdate = October 15 | age = 6-7 (Part I) 11-13 (Part II) 14-16 (Blank Period) 17-19 (Part III) 20-37 (Epilogue) | status = Deceased | gender = Male | height = 145.3 cm-147.5 cm (Part II) 166 cm (Part III) 180 cm (Epilogue) | weight = 40.1 kg-40.6 kg (Part II) 50.9 kg (Part III) | blood type = B | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Seventh Hokage | previous occupation = Genin | team = Team 7 | partner = Sasuke Uchiha | family = (Father) (Mother) Boruto Uzumaki (Son) Keika Uzumaki (Daughter) (Daughter) (Fling) (Godfather) | clan = | rank = Hokage | classification = Konoha-nin Jinchūriki Sage Sensor Type | reg = NEJI-004 | academy = 12 | chunin = 15 | kekkei = Lava Release Magnet Release Boil Release | tota = | hiden = | beast = (Bona fide Tailed Beast) | unique = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Water Release (Affinity) Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His best friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), always trains with him. Naruto was always alone from the beginning until he met Sasuke training. They quickly hit it off and became best friends. He always eats at Sasuke's house and got to know his parents and brother a lot too. Background First Meeting with Sasuke Naruto was strolling along a lake one day when he saw a boy. He was shooting out small fireballs. Naruto begins laughing at him. He hears him and yells back. Naruto decides to help him train. Together, Naruto helps him master his jutsu. Naruto asks for his name and he responds with, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Personality Naruto is characterised as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox, quite similar to . He inherited his mother's verbal tic, as he ends his sentences with "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations, and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional. Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them. Despite his naïvety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers has influenced Naruto's character in a number of ways: he is heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certain people with nicknames instead of honorifics; he has picky eating habits of ramen, his favourite food; he has a perverted side that manifests as uses of the Sexy Technique or attempts to peep into women's baths; he didn't understand the real meaning of "love" and believes that loving and/or being loved someone and ramen are both the same. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earn him, Naruto is said to have a personality that draws people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's world view. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that he lacked in early life; the Sage of Six Paths believes Naruto's kindness is a special gift that allows him to befriend Kurama, a living embodiment of hatred. Naruto deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect them, best seen with Sasuke after his defection from Konoha. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for ostracising him, only to admire him after he saved them during Pain's Assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered. Another of Naruto's prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement; his pranks around the village were for people to notice, or at least scold, him. Therefore, he dreamed of one day becoming Konoha's Hokage, the epitome of acknowledgement and respect from everyone in the village. Knowing his dream is a long, arduous and seemingly impossible path, Naruto developed his own nindō of never going back on his word. This life-long philosophy serves as the cornerstone of Naruto's great self-confidence; he believes he can accomplish any goal with enough hard work and perseverance, no matter how big the obstacle is or how long it takes to complete it. This guides him in many aspects of life besides a battle, such as his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Over time, his goal to be Hokage grew from a desire for acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. His nindō is reinforced by his understanding that shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. His belief in hard work and perseverance made him detest people who would use insincere shortcuts to achieve their goals. After the death of his master Jiraiya, talking to his father Minato and listening to Nagato's tragic story, Naruto grew to understand the cycle of hatred and vowed to break it in order to bring real peace to the world. To that end, his participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War is not only to protect his friends, but also to bear and erase the world's hatred all by himself. Naruto first met Hinata Hyūga when they were children, where his open kindness and courageous spirit earned him her admiration, which grew into love. On his part, Naruto remained largely oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him and even considered her "weird" because of her shyness around him. However, things change during the Chūnin Exams in Part II when they began to interact more and support each other, causing Naruto to like her as a friend. In Part III, as Hinata becomes willing to risk her life to protect Naruto, he in turn sees her as a strong person despite his speechlessness at her love confession. Naruto did grow to love Hinata subconsciously, but he was never able to consciously realise it because he kept "fighting" for Sakura, which was just another way for him to compete with Sasuke. During The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto finally recognises the love that Hinata has always had for him, causing him to become more bashful and protective of her, just as she was for him. Realising that she alone has always had faith in him and that she has always been there for him, he reciprocates her feelings and desires to be with her for the rest of his life. Appearance Abilities Chakra Nature Transformations Senjutsu Jinchūriki Skills Part I The Academy Naruto attends the Academy with permission from the Third Hokage. Naruto hates to study and he has the worst overall grade. He graduated anyway and was assigned with Sasuke and Sakura, his love interest. Naruto pretended to complain about his placement. Part II Formation! Team 7 and the Land of Waves They easily passed their second attempt at Kakashi's test. They were soon assigned a mission to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves. They were ambushed but the assailants were easily defeated. Upon entering the Land of Waves, they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi. After an ensuing battle, Zabuza is defeated. His body was whisked away by a Kiri-nin who claims that he has to dispose of the body. After the battle, Kakashi gave his team training instructions on chakra control. Sakura, who was exceptionally bright in this area, mastered it in two seconds. Sasuke and Naruto were competing on who would reach the top first. They tied and turned in for the day. The next morning, the bridge was attacked. Zabuza and the masked Kiri-nin came back. Kakashi engaged Zabuza while Sasuke attacked Haku. Haku cornered Sasuke with the Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death but he escaped and counterattacked. Haku trapped Sasuke within the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Haku began attacking repeatedly with his senbon. At that, Naruto makes a big scene upon his arrival. He joins Sasuke inside the Crystal Ice Mirrors. They tried escaping but to no avail. Sasuke was fatally wounded and entered a state of suspended animation. Upon seeing that Sasuke has "died", Naruto subconsciously used the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra for the first time. He defeated Haku who went to go block Kakashi's Lightning Cutter from hitting Zabuza. Haku died and Gato showed up to laugh at him. Naruto yelled at Zabuza for not caring and was surprised to see that he was shedding tears. Naruto lent him a kunai and Zabuza easily finished off Gato but he died from his wounds. Team 7 returned home, exceptionally tired. Kickin off the Chunin Exams Kakashi recommended his team for the Chunin Exams and they readily agreed. Upon entering Chunin Exam Round 1 Hall, Team 7 encountered Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Sasuke and Lee had a spar which was stopped by Naruto. Naruto announced his dream of being Hokage and a fight began with Kabuto caught in the middle. The exam began and Sasuke answered all the questions easily. The tenth question was given out and the Konoha 12 were all passed. Individual Training Naruto went on a training trip with Jiraiya to master the Rasengan. He mastered steps one and two pretty quickly. Then, Jiraiya happened to spot Tsunade. Naruto began stomping his feet as Jiraiya was a being a "Pervy Sage". Upon saying that he will become Hokage, Tsunade dissed the title. Naruto challenged Tsunade and lost. He then made a bet that he will master the Rasengan in a week. At the end of the week, Orochimaru dropped by to recruit Tsunade to help him destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. She adamantly refused and a battle ensued between Kabuto and Shizune. She lost and was wounded, splattering blood everywhere. Tsunade's hemophobia become prominent. Naruto challenged Kabuto and was hit with his Chakra Scalpel. Naruto refused to back down on sheer willpower and completed the Rasengan. He slammed it into Kabuto but not before he had his heart muscle ripped to shreds by Kabuto. Tsunade began medical treatment and was screaming at Naruto not to die. Orochimaru began attacking her but Tsunade adamantly defended Naruto. Upon asked why, she answered: They then summoned their respective summons and battled. Round 2 Begins! Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the gate of the Forest of Death, location of Chūnin Exam Round II. Naruto was running really late and the duo were losing hope. At the last second, Naruto appeared, albeit slightly wounded. Upon entering, Naruto and Sasuke discussed plans. They decided to master channeling chakra into weapons. It was easy for Sasuke as he was top of the class. Naruto took a while longer to master with Sasuke tutoring him. They then encountered a Hidden Grass team. The leader swallowed the scroll and paralyzed Team 7 with her Killing Intent. Sasuke stabbed himself in the hope of getting away but before Naruto was swallowed by a snake she summoned. Naruto later joined up with Sasuke but not before Sasuke used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Together, Naruto and Sasuke fought a hard battle to the point of almost giving up. Naruto, however, refused and he began to leak Nine-Tails' chakra, enough to envelop him in version 1. Sakura entrapped her within her ropes and Naruto and Sasuke finished her off with Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral. Before they slammed the jutsu into her, she bit Sasuke on the neck, granting him the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Both Naruto and Sasuke fainted from overuse of chakra. Team 7 VS Team Oboro Naruto woke up to Sasuke and Sakura hugging. Well, not exactly hugging. Sasuke was slumped in Sakura's arms as if he used too much chakra again. "Sheesh, Sasuke," Naruto said, "This is not the time to cuddle! We still have to get to the tower!" Sasuke said, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Shaddup, Naruto!" Upon sighting the tower, a Kusagakure team blocked their way. They released a mysterious black oil and out of that sprouts clones. Sasuke charges his kunai with lightning chakra and throws it. It easily slices straight through ten then penetrates a tree. The clones melt back into oil then reform. Sasuke immediately uses Fire Release: Flame Pillar and surrounds them in flames. Naruto and Sasuke talk strategy and Naruto's strategy won out. He said that they should combine Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with his Wind Release: Rasengan. Together it created Combo: Flaming Tornado. They slammed it many times to vaporize the fluid but it keeps condensing. Low on chakra, Naruto added more power and created the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. They tried it one last time and created Combo: Giant Flaming Tornado. It finally vaporized and prevented the fluid from condensing. Now, with all the scrolls necessary, they trudged to the tower. Goal Reached! Sudden Elimination Team 7 conquered the tower! All genin who made it were all tired and used up their chakra. The proctor announced that they were having elimination matches because too many genin had passed. Everyone gasped and booed. The proctor directed attention to a hidden screen and two named popped up: Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado. Sasuke and Yoroi stepped forward and once the battle began, they fought fiercely. Sasuke let his guard down for an instant but that was more than enough. He was pinned to the ground with Yoroi's hand. He felt his power draining and realized that this guy could suck out chakra. He immediately activated his Sharingan and kicked him off. He sent him into the air and appeared behind him. Naruto observed Sasuke struggling mid-air. He then saw that he shook whatever he was feeling off and finished off Yoroi with the Lion Combo. Sasuke rose victorious and Naruto saw Kakashi jump to Sasuke's ear. The duo then left the hall. Insect Master Shino VS Zaku Naruto congratulated Sasuke on his victory. He was hoping that he would be next. The names were: Shino Aburame, a sinister genin whose very secretive and Zaku Abumi, the dude who attacked Sakura during the match in the Forest of Death. “Go, Shino!” Naruto yelled, “Don’t lose to him!” Shino and Zaku stepped forward and Hayate announced, “Let the battle begin!” and as he did at Sasuke’s match, leapt back ten feet. Shino stood waiting and he said, “I’ll let you have the first move. But isn’t it impossible for you to fight because of your broken arms?” Then Zaku showed that one of his arms was working by blasting blades of air at Shino. He lazily dodged them. Shino was an insect user so when a blade made contact, it disintegrated into insects and reformed elsewhere. Zaku secretly pretended that one of his arms was a dud but it was working fine. He planned to soften up Shino’s defense then take him out in one shot. Shino was actually following up on this and plugged up the holes in his hands. Zaku launched airblast after airblast and he finally grew tired: “Let’s wrap this up, shall we?” He unveiled his seemingly useless other arm and attempted to blast a colossal blade of air that he was sure would slice Shino in half. The plugged vents at his hands caused his arms to explode. Zaku has a really gross anatomy: he has pipes in his arms that transmit air but when the escape valve (holes in hand) are blocked, the air has nowhere to go. The compressed air is finally forced to explode out of the pipes. The result is a tattered arm and a victory for Shino. “The winner of the second match is Shino Aburame,” Hayate announced. Zaku was carried away on a stretcher. The next match was about to be chosen. The names flashed again on the screen. The next match was against one of the Sand Siblings, Kankuro and a person I don’t know, Tsurugi. Puppeteer Kankuro VS Stretchy Tsurugi Misumi Kankuro and Tsurugi faced each other on the game floor. “Let the battle begin!” Hayate announced. Kankuro pulled out some quick moves. Then something appeared: a puppet! Kankuro was a Puppet Master who uses strings of chakra. Kankuro then unleashed a fury of flames through his puppet. Tsurugi barely dodged it and he used a technique of his own. He wrapped around Kankuro like a snake. Eek! Naruto thought, GROSS!!! Then suddenly, Kankuro smiled and the clothes fell off. It was the puppet! That was an epic disguise. Kankuro was probably holding something back cause all of his techniques were now weak. “Hey!” Tsurugi yelled, “Why are you going easy, Mr. Puppet Face?!” He just kept on unleashing very weak techniques. The entire assembly was complaining. Naruto yawned, “Hurry up and finish this battle already!” Kankuro then summoned another puppet. “You better get to know this guy real well,” Kankuro taunted, “He’ll be the last thing you’ll ever see. BTW, his name is Crow.” Kankuro was forcing Tsurugi to jump around to avoid something. Naruto couldn’t tell what it was until it turned around. It looked like a girl; the chest was open to reveal a cavity. There were thirteen slits. The other puppet looked like a sickly toddler. Kankuro started firing poison gas bombs. The bombs detonated spreading a purple cloud of deadly toxin. Tsurugi dodged it but he didn’t see that he just got trapped inside Crow. It shut him in and Kankuro announced, “This battle is over! Just let me play with him.” The other puppet broke into thirteen pieces: head, both upper arms, four lower arms, two thighs and four lower legs (one for each bone). They each sprouted knives. Kankuro lazily brought the four legs and each one slowly inserted itself into one of the slits. For each one there was a bloodcurdling scream. Kankuro then brought the four arms and followed the same routine. Cue the scream. Cue the two thighs and two humerus. Cue the scream, again. The last one was the head. This one was the kill shot. The blade was thrown into the top slit and finished him. Tsurugi died from his wounds especially from the blade in his head. The rest struck his liver, pancreas, both kidneys, the middle of the small intestine, the middle of the large intestine, both lungs, heart, jugular vein, aorta, and stomach. Kankuro removed the blades and opened it to display the body. Probably more than half of the contestants shouted, “Gross!” The body was disposed of and the next names were announced. The names were Sakura and Ino. “Go, Sakura!” Naruto yelled. The two girls faced each other. “I won’t lose, Ino!” Sakura proclaimed. She took of her headband and tossed it at me, yelling, “Hold this, will ya?” Naruto nimbly caught it and kissed it. Ino did the same thing and tossed hers to Shikamaru. “Let the battle begin!” Hayate announced. Kunoichi Rumble! Sakura VS Ino They started with an exchange of kunais. Sakura demonstrated her Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. This basically creates shuriken shadow clones unlike the Shadow Shuriken Technique which hides a second shuriken in the first’s shadow. The weapons now blasted their way across the field and Ino blocked it with her own. Naruto gaped at Sakura’s skill. He yelled, “Don’t lose, Sakura!” Boredom began setting in again because they kept on throwing shuriken. Ino finally threw a blossom at Sakura which she dodged. She announced that it was toxic. Sakura retaliated by blowing the floor to pieces. She could partially utilize chakra-enhanced strength. She obliterated half of the playing field including Ino. Ino subbed out the attack and payed her back with her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Sakura was now under the control of Ino. Ino tried to force her to raise her hand and announce that she gave up. Sakura was fighting the impulse. We never knew but Sakura was a split-personality. She had what we from then on called Inner Sakura. It is this entity that drove Ino out. “I-impossible,” she gasped, “She fought off my jutsu!” Ino and Sakura, low on chakra switched to taijutsu. They were parrying and defending each other’s blows or punches. Finally, Sakura landed a blow on Ino’s leg. She was left hobbling on one foot. Sakura was coughing up blood. I think Ino socked her in the stomach and now she’s trying to barf up the blood. Sakura and Ino was panting hard now. “Should I call this match over?” Hayate asked. “NO!” the girls screamed. They ran and threw a blow. They hit each other on the face and fell backward. Hayate plodded forward and inspected the fallen girls. “*cough-cough* This match is officially over. I call it a tie!” Hayate announced. Both girls stood up and hobbled over to the balcony. They congratulated each other and each collapsed behind their respective teams. Naruto rolled his eyes. The next names were Tenten and Temari, the only girl in the Sand Siblings. Before they began, Temari told her, “There are three stars on this fan. If all three appear it’s over.” Wind Style Clashes with Ninja Tools! Temari VS Tenten The two girls faced each other and the battle began. Tenten immediately leapt back twenty paces. “That’s what I like about her,” Guy said, “She always analyzes the situation first. I'm not questioning her ability but I'm pretty sure she'll lose anyway. Her opponent is too strong.” Tenten fired a barrage of kunais and shurikens and other weird ninja tools. Temari lazily blew it away and said, “One star.” Naruto then realized what she was talking about. Her fan was like a fan Sasuke’s mom uses. Instead of the traditional designs, there was one colossal purple circle. He guessed that was what she meant by “star”. Tenten shot wave after wave. “Is that all you got?” Temari taunted, leisurely blowing it all away. There was now circles and circles of useless tools scattered around the floor. Temari unleashed a tornado and Tenten maneuvered around it. Itachi arrived to watch the match. “What’d I miss?” he asked. Naruto caught him up. He shook his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe Sakura and Ino tied. Who’s fighting now?” Naruto explained, “Temari and Tenten. Temari is the only girl in the Sunagakure team. Tenten is a pupil under Bushy-brows Sensei.” “This could be a good match,” Itachi commented, “I wonder if I’ll get in trouble for casting Amaterasu on Temari’s next airblast.” “You’re seriously going to do that?” Naruto gasped, “Well, I don’t know. Maybe.” “I’ll just do it,” he said, “''Amaterasu!” Black flames appeared in the tornado and Itachi immediately disappeared. The fiery tornado drove both girls back. Naruto laughed so hard that he threw up. Apparently the match was called off. Temari won because she dealt a good blow to Tenten when they were both out of chakra trying to avoid the inextinguishable flames. “Who cast that jutsu?” Hayate asked threateningly. Nobody fessed up. The next match was announced and when Shikamaru and Kin faced each other on the game floor, the flames vanished: *poof* Naruto glanced up in a corner and saw what he thought to be Itachi using a Teleportation Jutsu. He snickered and watched this match. He had complete faith that Shikamaru would win because of his mind-blowing intellect. Deadly Kunoichi and a Shaky Shikamaru! Shikamaru, like Tenten, leapt back a few paces. He then dodged some senbon that Kin threw. Kin taunted, “You can’t dodge forever, sweetheart.” Naruto has a hunch that Kin likes Shikamaru just a tiny bit. Earlier, he saw her blow a kiss to an unsuspecting Shikamaru. She probably wanted to get to know him better. Kin then pulled a string that I just noticed and a tinkle of a bell sounded. I bet Shikamaru was surprised because he wheeled around and saw a ringing bell. “Yes, sweetheart,” Kin said, flirtatiously, “That bell is causing you to hallucinate. At least let me kiss you before I finish you off.” Naruto fought the urge to turn around and spew. He watched what Shikamaru would do. Kin was preparing three senbon but Shikamaru stood petrified as if she was preparing twenty more. In fact, he was! Shikamaru was caught in an auditory genjutsu which makes his brain see shadows of Kin with three senbon. Shikamaru had us completely fooled. He actually pretended to be caught in the genjutsu just to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He already knew that he couldn’t reach her with just his extended shadow so he used the very thin shadow of the string that was the trigger of the genjutsu. “I’ll let you take a look,” Shikamaru said, angling his head to the ground, “I used the shadow of the string to catch you. Smart, huh?” With the help of the string’s shadow, Shikamaru took a couple paces back until Kin was just a few inches away from the wall. He pulled out a shuriken and Kin mimicked the movement. He prepared to chuck it and Kin wailed, “Wait, sweetheart! If you throw it you’ll injure yourself as well.” Shikamaru grinningly responded, “We’ll see.” He tossed the shuriken and when it was three inches away, he ducked and Kin mimicked it. She hit the wall and fell. ''Smart! Naruto thought. “The winner is Shikamaru Nara!” Hayate announced. Shikamaru sighed, “*phew* What a drag.” When Shikamaru went up, he whispered in Naruto's ear, "Naruto, that was all an act. I do not like that girl one bit. 'Kay?" Naruto snickered, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I get it." The next names were displayed. Who's Top Dog Now? Naruto VS Kiba Naruto strolled to the center and faced off against Kiba. He said, “Tch! You’re an easy opponent! I’ll beat you and become a Chūnin then I’ll become Hokage!" He laughed, “Hokage? Yeah, right! If you’re a Chūnin then I’ll be the Hokage!” “Oh, yeah?” Naruto retorted, “Well, we’ll fight for the name through this match!” “You’re on!” he yelled. He then used a transformation jutsu and twisted himself into a fanged tornado. His dog, Akamaru, did the same thing. Maybe that’s why it was called Fang over Fang. Naruto dodged it and taunted, “Is that all you got?!” He fumed, “You made me mad!” He went at Naruto with twice the original power. He also dodged it. Then suddenly, Kiba's attack landed and Naruto was blasted back. “Ahh!” he groaned. “Well, this match is over,” Kiba announced. “Not so fast, Kiba!” he yelled, “I’m still in the business.” “Why you!?” he growled. He then pummeled him again. He didn’t notice Naruto use Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto then punched him behind his head and he tumbled forward. “H-how’d you do that?” he mumbled, coughing up blood. Naruto captured his dog and held him hostage. Kiba grinned and reached into his back pocket (where we keep our ninja tools: kunai, shuriken, food pills, etc.). He extracted a food pill and flicked it into Akamaru’s mouth. He turned red and Naruto dropped him. Akamaru and Kiba again did the Gatsūga which Naruto narrowly dodged. He kept on trying to snatch opportunities to unleash a new taijutsu that he just made up but Kiba is using his speed to counter it. When Kiba was about to sneak-attack Naruto's back, he farted. Considering Kiba's sense of smell is thousands of times stronger than normal and considering that Naruto's flatulence is just drop-dead smelly, Kiba could have died from smelling something that is just pure gross. Naruto seized that opportunity, “Shadow Clone Jutsu! Let’s go!” He delivered two upward kicks and a punch on the neck. “Naruto Uzumaki Combo!” He hit him and sent him flying to the floor. Just to make sure, he gave him a heel drop like Sasuke did: Naruto's version of Lion Combo. “And the winner is… Naruto Uzumaki!” Hayate announced. “We will now break for ten minutes. My voice needs a rest.” He looked at the Third Hokage for approval. Lord Hokage nodded like: Go ahead. I have all the time in the world. (read: sarcasm) Naruto smiled and tiringly forced himself up to the balcony. Hinata was waiting with a capsule of something. “Here,” she offered. “What’s this?” he asked. “It’s medicine,” Kurenai-sensei responded, “Just take it. It will help with her self-esteem.” Oh, I’ll take it all right, Naruto thought. “Hinata, come with me.” When she didn’t move, he gently took her hand and escorted her to a niche in the wall. She’s probably thinking, Naruto is so close to me! What’s he going to do? Naruto confessed, “Hinata, I love you.” He loves me!? This is too much! she thought, flushing completely red. He leaned forward and kissed her. Hands involuntarily caressed her curvature and she reached around his neck. They were having a nice time kissing when they heard: “The names are now being announced.” He broke away and said, “Later. Gotta fly.” Naruto probably left her thinking, I just kissed my crush. The Hyuga Clash The next name was (coincidentally) Hinata. Her opponent was Neji. Also coincidentally or maybe not, Neji was Hinata’s cousin. The Hyūga clan has a main and branch house. Hinata is from the main house. Neji is from the branch house. The branch house was used to protect the main house. That’s common knowledge. “Lady Hinata, please quit,” Neji begged, “I don’t want to reveal to everyone you’re a failure. You can never change yourself if you’re a failure.” “Go, Hinata!” Naruto encouraged, “Don’t listen to him!” She started the fight and he saw why the Hyūga clan was Konoha’s best. The Hyūga uses their Byakugan to utilize a Hyūga-only skill: Gentle Fist. This fighting style is a way of fighting with the least contact, hence Gentle Fist. It uses chakra to close the opponent’s tenketsu. This allows the user to control their opponent’s chakra. Naruto figured this skill would be useless because both Hinata and Neji are both Gentle Fist users. He was proven right when they tried to hit each other and were parried by each other. Their fighting spirit was so strong that everyone could clearly see the chakra afterglow from each strike. Finally, Neji saw an opportunity and seized it. He parried a strike and struck right over Hinata’s heart. She stumbled back and spat out blood. She forced herself to stand and kept on fighting. Just because she sustained heavy wounds doesn’t mean she’ll quit. She groaned, “I’ll never go back on my word. That’s my Ninja Way!” Hey, Naruto thought, That sounds familiar. “I’m sorry, Lady Hinata,” Neji apologized, which didn’t sound sincere, “You can’t win because you will always remain a failure.” “Yes, she can!” Naruto yelled from the balcony, “Don’t listen to him, Hinata! You can win!” Hinata was now severely injured: her lungs were slowly filling up with blood. Neji was so angered by what Naruto said his next attack was a deadly one meant to end her life. Before he hit, all the teachers jumped in and restrained him (except for Kakashi-sensei; Sasuke, remember?). Hayate declared, “This match is over. Neji Hyūga is the winner.” Naruto ran to where Hinata lay. She was breathing but unconscious. He was very angered, turning and yelling, “Neji, she was your cousin! How could you go at her with the intent to kill?” “She was a failure from the beginning. You can’t change that: once a failure, always a failure,” he said. “Argh!” he growled, racing over to punch him. Bushy-brows stopped me saying, “You can have an opportunity later but don’t count on it. I could be matched with him if I win.” “Ugh… Fine!” he growled, still irate. They were now taking Hinata away to the hospital. They were announcing the next names: Gaara VS Bushy-brows. “Go, Bushy-brows,” he encouraged. The match had begun but Naruto had departed under the excuse to use the restroom. On the way, he created a clone and told the clone to shadow as him while the real Naruto visits Hinata. No details will be revealed because it is naughty of Naruto. Taijutsu and Sand Defense! Gaara VS Rock Lee Naruto’s clone, reporting. Lee and Gaara had started and are gauging each other’s strengths. Then Lee bounded to the top of the Ram seal that two colossal hands were making and removed two weights from his ankles. Temari was grumbling, “They’re just two puny weights. What effect does that do?” The effect became apparent when the weights hit the ground. The landing looked like ten paper bombs were dropped and detonated at the same time. “I guess they could affect Gaara,” Temari admitted. Lee started to maneuver way faster than before. Naruto heard Guy telling Kurenai, “He uses those for training.” Gaara’s so-called ultimate defense couldn’t keep up with Lee’s speed and so he took a few hits until Gaara realized that he should unleash his hidden power if he wanted to win. Lee noticed this and unleashed a taijutsu technique called Primary Lotus. He first kicks them upward and wrap them in bandages that he wears on his arms. After that he spirals downward and jumps away at the last second to avoid killing himself by the impact onto the ground. Pretty much expectedly, Gaara survived. Lee then decided to use his last resort: the Eight Gates. “Eight Gates: Gate of Life - Open!” he shouted. A sickening aura of green surrounded him while his pupils disappeared and his skin turned a fiery red. He started to move so fast Naruto couldn’t track his trail. The only reference was the hits Gaara was taking. Naruto reports that his current speed is now ten times faster than his speed for the Primary Lotus. The same procedure followed: the kick upwards, the wrapping with bandages (which are now burning) and the slam into the ground. This was called the Hidden Lotus. The impact was so strong it rattled everyone in the vicinity. Lee then collapsed into the ground and Naruto predicted that the strain tore his muscles. Gaara, who was now just a lump of sand, outstretched his hand. Sand followed the movement and made a cozy den on Lee’s left leg and arm. Gaara then closed his fist which shattered Lee’s appendages. A bloodcurdling scream rang out. Gaara attempted to do it again but Guy jumped in and blocked it. “Lee is my precious student,” he said, “I won’t let him die!” Suddenly, Lee stood up. Naruto was surprised that Lee was able to stand. His condition is probably too severe. Guy embraced him, crying, “You’re unconscious and you still want to fight! That’s my boy!” The match was declared as Gaara’s victory. There was another match between Chōji and Dosu. Chōji used his Human Boulder and Dosu just put his sound-emitting arm on the oncoming Chōji and let out a blast of noise. Chōji was driven to the wall and he fell, looking very dizzy. “Your body is at least 60% water,” Dosu explained, “Water is a great conductor of sound.” That victory signaled the end of the second exam and the beginning of the third. We were allowed a one-month reprieve to rest up and train for the upcoming events. Chunin Exam Round 3! Byakugan and Shadow Clones: Naruto VS Neji! Real Naruto is back. The first battle was between the (what most people are calling him) dark horse, Naruto, and the genius, Neji. The other competitors were hustled away. Naruto said, "I guess I predicted right, Neji." Neji scoffed, "As if you can win against me." "We won't know until I try! Shadow Clone Technique!" Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that it was meaningless. I see. Since I can see the Chakra Pathway System, I can't tell which one's the real one. The clones all charged in and attacked Neji. Neji easily beat them all while Naruto kept churning out more clones. Shikamaru VS Temari Sasuke VS Gaara New Mission! Chase After Sasuke Challenge: Naruto VS Gaara The Death of Itachi and Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan The Sasuke Retrieval Mission Begins Choji's Decision Neji's Decision Battle Royale Naruto VS Kimimaro Encounter: Final Valley Blank Period The Joint Exams Part III Rescue the Kazekage Tenchi Bridge Battle Against Akatsuki: Sasori Battle Against Akatsuki: Deidara Battle Against Akatsuki: Hidan and Kakuzu Rematch! Hidan and Kakuzu Protect the Leaf! Pain's Assault Naruto and Sasuke and the Five Kage Venue War Preparations: Naruto's Training The Truth Revealed: Naruto Joins the War Face-off! Naruto and Killer Bee VS Masked Man and his Jinchūriki Pushed to the Limit: Kakashi and Guy's Assistance True Face: Naruto's Desperate Counterattack Rebirth of the Ten-Tails A Precious Friend's Death and Naruto's New Resolve Help Arrives: The Rookie Nine Reunited Team 7: Rampaging Through the Battlefield Climax! The Ten-Tails Jinchūriki The Fall of Naruto Revival: Naruto and Sasuke The Infinite Tsukuyomi Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Obito's Death and Sensei's New Powers Protect Shinobi History! The Climactic Battle Return to the World Epilogue Toneri Ōtsutsuki Marriage with Hinata and Fathering Children The day of Naruto and Hinata's wedding had arrived. Guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Rock: Kakashi greets foreign dignitaries like the Fifth Kazekage and Killer B. Yamato, having previously promised Kakashi that he'd help with preparations, ends up doing most of the actual work, which Tsunade occasionally offers advice on. Tenten instructs Lee and Guy about how they should behave at weddings and Shikamaru and Temari happily discuss work while Chōji plans out how he'll consume all the food. Ino and Sai hold hands and Kiba questions Kurenai about the Senju clan so that he can later appear knowledgeable regarding honey wine. Mirai rides Akamaru while Shino watches while Teuchi uses his daughter to attract business for Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka becomes emotional as soon as he arrives while Sakura, though alone, happily thinks about Sasuke who arrives late to the wedding, his Rinnegan glinting proudly. Just before the ceremony is to begin, Hinata looks up at the clear sky and thinks of her cousin Neji. She then looks over at Naruto, who himself is also looking up towards the sky, but at his father's face on the Hokage Rock. Feeling overjoyed to finally be marrying him, she becomes a bit flustered when Naruto meets her gaze and gives her an embarrassed smile; his once serious deposition turning into one of an innocent, young boy. With the ceremony about to begin, Hinata takes Naruto's arm and holds on tightly as her father and sister approach them. A few days later, the newlyweds decided to have a child and Hinata became pregnant. A few weeks after that, Naruto wandered through the village reminiscing about his jinchūriki friend, Utakata, when he bumped into another friend from the past. Then the two decided to have a child and Hotaru became pregnant. Nine months later, Boruto was born while a few hours earlier, Keika was born. Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki Naruto's Death and the Regeneration of Yin Kurama Will post later... This version of Naruto dies from 'NATURAL' causes!